Creature
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Imhotep reflects on his enemy, the Medjai and himself. Imhotep's POV. First Mummy fic.


**Creature**

Summary: A short story from Imhotep's POV. His thoughts on the Medjai, his biggest enemy and himself. A few things of my own added into the mix. Set during "The Mummy" or "The Mummy Returns". Whatever works for you. It doesn't really matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Imhotep or the Medjai. They belong to Universal Pictures.

(A/N: I hope everything is quite accurate, if I did make some mistakes, I apologize. Same goes for grammar faults, if any can be found. English is not my native language. I know I made the Medjai look quite bad in this one but I needed to for the story to work. Sorry! :))

* * *

_Medjai_..decendents of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards.. the mere word leaves a foul taste. Pretending to be all righteous.. but they are not. Nothing but blind devotion, I say. My name forbidden for them to speak. In their eyes, in their minds, I am no longer Imhotep. Just.. the creature. The embodiment of evil. That is all I am to them, for I killed their.. no.. our beloved Pharoah. I can feel their hatred from miles away. 3000 years has not changed anything. They are ready for battle and willing to die for their cause. I laugh silently. But so am I. My sympathy for these fierce warriors long gone. They seek to destroy me, the thing they helped create. Ironic, is it not?

_"Anck Su Namun! No!" The Pharaoh's guards drag me away from her lifeless body as I watch her being wrapped up in fine linnen and carefully heaved off the altar. A small sign of respect. I resist, I do not want to leave her, but they ignore my protest. My desperate cries unanswered. I have failed. Once outside, they throw me on the ground. I shiver as the cool night air embraces me. I struggle to maintain some of my dignity. I am still the High Priest of Osiris. How dare they treat me like some common criminal! My priests are captured as well. They have shown me nothing but absolute loyalty. I fear for their lives. Whatever is to come, they do not deserve it. Slowly but steadily I stand up, regaining some of my composure. I refuse to back down. This does not go over well and I receive a hard blow to the stomach. When I hit the ground I find myself biting down on my lip, stiffling any sounds of pain and drawing blood in the process. I am a proud man and they know it. I curse inwardly, my blood rushing through my veins, anger boiling inside of me. How I hate them with every fiber of my being, yet they are only doing as told. It is their duty to bring me to justice. They grab me by the upper arms and pull me to my feet. "You will not escape your punishment, High Priest." One of the elder guards sneers before marching back into the City of the Dead. I force a bitter smile to my lips. There is nothing more I can do. All is lost. My black robes are removed and my hands momentarily tied up. One of the younger guards stands behind me, silently watching, while keeping a firm hold on my arm._

_I let out a frustrated sigh. Everything should have been perfect. "I am so sorry, my love." I whisper, eyes closed, seeing her beautiful face once more. Just then familiar whinning catches my attention, pushing thoughts of the Pharaoh's mistress into a far corner of my mind. I spin around and smile affectionately at the pitch black mare, Ariana. My beautiful Ariana. She is truly an amazing horse. And intelligent. I can tell she is happy to see her master. I walk over but am stopped by the guard. He pulls me back. I try to suppress my anger but fail to do so. "Let me go." I snarl and pull free from his iron like grip. Like I am going to run now. The warrior snorts and crosses his arms in front of him in a defiant pose. Paying him no further attention I slowly make my way over to this black beauty. I lift my tied up hands to her gracefully shaped head and gently caress it. A dim light provided by the torches creating a luminious glow against the cold night sky. I can not help but wonder what will happen to her from this day forward. This worries me a lot. She deserves a good master. I know I will never see her again. Part of me has already accepted whatever fate lies ahead. Yet, the other part is scared beyond words of what is to come. It will not be pretty, of that I am certain.. I lean my head against hers and whisper words of comfort for I can feel her sadness. "Shh.. All will be right, my friend." She whinnies softly in reply. Then I am rudely dragged away towards the entrance of this sacred place._

_"Enough, Priest. We are ready to perform the ceremony." The head guard informs me, barely conceiling his apparent disgust. Ceremony? What ceremony? Ariana stirrs, wildly shaking her large head. She senses that something is wrong. Very wrong. Pharaoh's bodyguards struggle to hold her. I fight the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes when I see one of them approach my faithful horse, sword drawn. No.. They can not do this. "No! Leave her be!" I cry out, fighting my captors. The rope from my bonds painfully cut my wrists like a sharp knife, digging into my skin. I ignore the stinging pain, my eyes glued to the scene unfolding before me. A swift strike follows. It is done. I close my eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. The agonizing sounds of a deadly wounded animal reach my ears. I can not stand it any longer. Tears roll down my cheeks, staining them with grief for my precious Ariana. "Bastards." I breath out through gritted teeth. I will make them pay. If not in this life, then in the next. That is a promise. And with that promise in mind, me and my priests are led into the very depths of Hamunaptra where our fates would be sealed._

_We enter the sacrificial chamber, the one with the black pools. The one where only moments ago I had tried to resurrect my Princess. I swallow hard and share a look with the Head Guard. I do not have to voice my question as he seems to know what I am thinking of. A malicious smile crosses his features. I find I do not care for this look. My heart is beating so fast that I am afraid it might burst out of my ribcase. I am roughly pushed down onto a stone bench, my bonds cut loose. I gently rub my sore wrists, red marks beginning to appear. Two guards are at my side, watching every move with an eagle's eye, ready to intervene if necessary. "Hold him." Comes the single command and all I can do is sit and watch.. Watch as they take each one of my priests. Their heads are being wedged between two boards and their mouths sewn shut. Then a red hot poker is shoved up their noses. I try to avert my gaze, but they won't allow it. They force me to look at my priests, to be a witness of their pain. Even for me, one who has spent most of his life surrounded by death, it is too much to handle. I have never felt so helpless. They do not deserve such cruelty. Is loyalty toward one's master a crime? Is this the punishment for obedience? Yes, I murdered Seti and they protected me, even helped me. They acted as followers should. But do these men care? No, they do not._

_Akmet, one of my priests, gives me a pleading look. I long to help him but I can not do such a thing. I can only endure his torment. My jaws clenched, my breathing ragged. Emotions getting the better of me. I look at him guiltily. Had I not killed my Lord, King of Egypt, they would not have to endure this torture. They would not be mummified alive. It is I, Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris.. Keeper of the dead, who has brought this terrible fate upon us. May the great god Osiris have mercy on their souls. I was still reeling from earlier events.. eyes unfocused, mind unclear.. when darkness really descended upon me. I already knew I would pay a severe penalty for my betrayal but this.. I had not expected. They cut out my tongue, blood running down my chin and throat. My head is pushed back as not to swallow too much blood. The pain is terrible and I want to pass out. I feel sick and the urge to vomit is getting stronger with every second that goes by. I am forever silenced. They wrap me up in slimy bandages, their sickening stench assaulting my nostrils. I heavily protest but to no avail. They do not care for my distress. My sight is getting blurry from the tears. I am having trouble comprehensing all of it. This can not be happening.. but it is. This is no bad dream, no nightmare. Osiris will not help me nor can I ask for it. I am no longer his Priest, his trustworthy servant. I am mere a traitor. A man who is about to lose everything that is of any importance. And it is all done in absolute silence, no emotion shown whatsoever as if it is the most normal thing in the world. But I know it is not. The Hom-Dai is anything but normal. It is a curse. A monstrous deed that has never been put to effect, until now.._

_Time seems to stop. Movements become agonizingly slow. I am laid into a sarcophacus, where I will be locked up.. forever. My eyes are fixed on the guard wearing the head of Anubis, speaking words I understand all too well and their meaning. I pray for it to stop. Knowing that it won't. It never will. The guard looks down, his eyes distant and cold while he pours living scarabs all over me. I scream, a muffled sound through the bandages that cover my mouth. The pain is unbearable. The scarabs eate their way in, sating their hunger with my flesh. I realize they will be forever in my company as I will be in theirs. An eternity of living hell. I am not going to die. I will suffer beyond belief. That is my fate._

I could never forget. It is a reminder of how cruel mortals can be. I often wonder who is the bigger monster.. I, _the creature _and to some known as the bringer of Death or those Medjai, my foolish creators? It is a question remained to be unanswered. But one thing is certain. I shall have my revenge.

One way or another.

**End.  
**


End file.
